Of Light and Darkness
by Sagastone
Summary: A youth becomes a footman on hearing of the adventures that are bound to happen. R+R Please.
1. Unexpected News

I own nothing, not the footmen or the names in this story; all belongs to Blizzard and their respective companies and affiliates.  
  
This is a very short chapter, need reviews, what do you think, suggestions etc.  
  
Chapter 1: Unexpected News  
  
He would always seem to be awakened right before the Captain would summon the call to breakfast. Dressed in his usual gold attire, or as close to gold as it could be, yellow perhaps. The Captain would make his rounds yelling, and banging on the walls, until all were up. Even though the blankets were poor and their particular beds were of straw and their own clothes which they would stuff under themselves. They were less than excited of the new day. The youth lined up with the other soldiers who held their shields in any way that seemed soldierly. All weapons sheathed in the belt ready for anything, hopefully. While standing in silence the youth pondered the thought of his sword, he had seen one before even held his fathers once, but that was the past. He like all of the men he trained with was from farms, strong, healthy, and ready for what seemed to be adventure. But real swords, this constantly would refresh itself in his mind when training or in the middle of labors. He never thought himself to be ready enough. "Today we are marching!" the youth was shaken from his thoughts. "I for one believe that you are ready enough to move the camp and march to Andorhal." There was a stir in the line, this was unexpected. The only source of the unknown was that the Dwarves, who were away, were actually testing their aim. But this?! Would they be going alone, or would the others be coming with them? The Dwarves couldn't be that far, he for one had seen horses with powder and other items of need travel out of the town towards the forests. "Today will be different; you will be divided in teams. We have a lot of work to do, so go eat and proceed to your usual posts." With that the youth walked towards the tents that dotted landscape.  
  
As luck would have it, he had guard duty. He and another tall soldier stood on either side of the gate as wagons and towns people moved in and out. On occasion for practice or glamour they would agree to stop someone or better yet a wagon. When stopped the victims of this little game would wonder, kids would look over the sides of jump up and down as if it was a game, which it was. Though most never knew. Time passed as more wagons loaded with the camp stores and food stuffs passed by. "Look!" the youth cried to no one in particular. A column of Dwarven riflemen marched single file to the gates. "Look, that's Camden!" the youth smiled his best friend who he met while making his way to camp had returned. He was an excellent shot in the opinion of the youth, but like him he was young, and the older were looked upon greater, with more experience behind them. The lead of the line started to pass as Camden came into view "How was it?" "What are you doing out here?!" they flooded themselves with a barrage of questions and ended up laughing as they lost sight of each other. When the column passed they went back to watching the town run its normal routine of people and the soon to be camp.  
  
Though the sun was still not fully beating down on him he still was confused as to why they had to stand out here at the gate in full armor, visor down and everything. He was sweating and there was little doubt about the tall soldier as well. What had been one or two wagons now was turning into several every couple of minutes. Several peasants, which presumed were coming along with him, were busier than usual. They walked past the gate and then dropped everything and walked back into town. They repeated this pattern until the captain came, "You two are relived you may go back to camp and pack. And remember the water you take is your responsibility and yours alone, it must last you till the evening." They walked back to camp and when out of view started to relieve each other of the burden of their armor. The air was refreshing against his skin as he took deep breaths. Without looking he checked his waist for water, finding it he untied it from his belt and snapped open the top and swallowed. The tall soldier was doing the same yet he poured the water over himself obviously equaling relief. "I don't give a damn what they say, it feels good." He said smiling. When back at camp they dipped their canteens into the well which was literally near the point of overflowing and claimed an unknown second filling of the prized liquid.  
  
The Barracks was almost clean when he finished packing; there were already buckets of lemon water ready to flood the room at a moments notice. He loaded his clothes and leather reserves (AN: ill explain later) into the wagon which was he and several others were to move along with. He was glad Camden was assigned to the same wagon, they could talk, or whisper which was bound to happen. Another surprise also happened, when he and the tall soldier were once again united they were helping the dwarves the last heavy barrels of gunpowder, the captain lead them and the other soldiers near the Barracks. And what was there waiting for them, no other than matching kite shields, real ones. Since arrival they had been using wooden or hollowed out shields in order to get used to the state of handling and use. "Soldiers of the army have good weapons and will need good equipment as well." He explained in a proud voice. The youth found him filled with pride and excitement, they were soldiers! He plunged himself into wild imaginative adventures and heroic stands as they saved countless towns and peoples from bandits and other infamous dangers. He smiled as picked up his righteous shield of valor.  
  
Well I have decided this to be the end of Chapter One, The Second chapter is under way but do not know what it will lead to. Remember to Read + Review. Thanks. 


	2. The March

Chapter 2: The March  
  
The sun was now bearing down on the column as it slowly made its way out of the gravel roads and into the boundless grasslands. When marching there was not a sound not even the wheels of the wagons. It had been two days and the youth felt oddly comfortable with his hand on the wagon side and the other holding the shield to his side. Occasional coughs would break the silence that or the slap of equipment when someone grabbled with their canteen. The column obviously, to youth, was heading for the patch of trees just on the horizon and silently grudged against the idea of walking in the forest then it starting to rain. But this was a soldiers life he reminded himself, courage, adventure, even death in one day. The youth caught him on that word which was sharp as a hook to his mind. Death, what if he died what if he died and still had made no mark on this world. "Ridiculous!" he thought, he chuckled getting odd stares from some of his comrades which equaled in smiles when it came to nighttime when it was he whose turn it was to talk. The first time he just talked about his life before this, and everyone shared in thought. But death, he would be added to the crude list that the captain looked over. He was after all, part of the Human Alliance, Honor, Courage, and Tradition. Nothing could defeat that. Nothing!  
  
Just at the approach the officers realized a problem, the woods had many trails which some of the officers knew led to independent farms and maybe a small village. But the Wagons would have to take the main road and the soldiers would have to go in single file, or vise versa. This put the captain in an uproar, how was he supposed to show military maneuvers and other ways of the army to his men if they had to walk like children! "Never, never, never!" the captain yelled while stomping his foot on the ground. "A small Guard will accompany the wagons, the rest will go through the other trails which all lead to the clearing not too far away. Each will be assigned a color bearer!" the captain stated. "After this march they need to clear a Highway here for the army!" he said to himself, though everyone heard. And right when he announced his plans, as if on an order it started to rain. The youth along with the rest that sat along the roadside, moaned.  
  
The youth have never been in such a torrent before; he had been caught in the rain before, plenty of times. But nothing like this, he had to take off his helmet and hold it in his hand while the shield was over his head, and he continued to push the wagon. "Maybe we should send a runner to say the wagons are stuck, again." Another soldier said. "And where would he go? For all we know the other groups are having the same problems." The officer in charge stated. "But they don't have the problems of wagons." The soldier said. As if to prove his point he slipped and fell. In an effort to move faster they tried lifting the wagons over the obstacles, that didn't work. They cut branches that seemed strong enough to help free the wagons. After a while they started to break and all hope was lost when the wagon's axles broke. "Well. Anyone knows how to replace this?" a soldier said while everyone stared at the wagons and how they were going to pass this trial. "That was the last one." The youth commented. "Yes, and it looks like." the officer looked closer "the draw hooks on this one have been cracked." He exclaimed. With that their fate was sealed, they were stuck. They would have to send a runner or explore ahead in hopes of another team. "What if we move the load to another Wagon? Never mind, that would just weigh it down even more." The youth said. Everyone shook their head in agreement while it continued to rain.  
  
With his helmet on he felt he was secure, a soldier of the alliance, proud and true! No longer getting wet, or wet as without the helmet he felt cool. The path ahead of them, had added to their already more than heavy woes. With the road ahead of them flooded and blocked by obstacles they hoped to discover a route between the road and what they estimated on the other side, another road a trail. There had to be some sort of path not to move the wagons but just to make it easier to find contact or move the baggage by hand. After a few hours hopes rose when they seemed to have discover a path, a goat or sheep pass in the forest they figured. If this was so it could mean they had found a shortcut to a home or even better a village. Then disaster struck, the trail ended, near the end empty holes littered the area. "Well we found a village." One remarked. "Yea but what.. What makes burrows that big?" "How the hell, and who cares. Not important. Biggs! Take two men and keep heading south for about an hour then report back of what you have found if anything." The captain ordered.  
  
The youth was relieved to have been picked the others would have to stand in the rain and even under the many canopies it was still just as wet. The youth didn't realize they had progressed as far when the forest started to make for shorter trees and thick undergrowth. The youth's hope abounded when he saw a barn as did the others upon seeing it. "Stop!" the soldier ordered and cautioned them to make ready. The youth extended his sword in front of him not spiteful feeling at all. Then curiosity filled everyone when seeing the barn to be run down and in a state of shambles on the other side. "Jim, check inside." The soldier said. Now the youth had fear and even if spite was mixed in, it was not adding itself very well. With sword in hand he gently moved a broken piece aside to get a better view. With his right foot in he ducked down and slipped through.  
  
Darkness, specks of gray slit through adding to the crude lighting of the space. He touched the ground and discovered dirt and hay, just a normal barn. Though it did have a rotting smell to it, but rather weak. He walked to the other side then turned and pushed on what eh believed to be the doors. An explosion of light filled the room as the doors pried open. Rain filled air was welcome he thought as his comrades viewed the insides. "Well I think we could use this as a camp site, what do you think sir?" a soldier asked. "Well it does offer a lot better shelter for us and the baggage. And the horses have something to eat." He said smiling. The youth was puzzled the barn was loaded with obviously fresh hay yet the containers were empty and the barn by the looks of it, ransacked. He was interrupted in his thoughts and told to throw out the empty containers inside the barn while the captain and another soldier went to inform the rest of the group. 


End file.
